Grimm Troupe (Lore)
The lands of Hallownest are filled by several groups of strange sapient creatures. They occupy various territories around the vast kingdom and developed their own societies and cultures aside from the Pale King's rule. Table of Contents Bees • Flukes • Fools • Fungal Tribe • Mantis Tribe • Mosskin Tribe • Moth Tribe • The Nest • Snail Shamans • Soul Sanctum's Scholars • The Grimm Troupe • Godseekers The Grimm Troupe are a joyous group of travelling performer bugs of various species. Their colour theme is red, and they all wear white masks with vertical splits crossing their eyes.Elderbug: Whole structures appearing out of nowhere, dreadful music, horrific masks ...." The known members are the Troupe Master, the charming Grimm himself, the accordion player Brumm and Divine, as well as a couple of Grimmsteeds. In truth, the members of the Troupe are slaves to the Nightmare's Heart, a being born from Nightmares, Nightmare King Grimm in Godhome: "Deepest power... the Heart..." and tied to a perpetual Ritual to sustain it. Troupe Master Grimm Dream Nail dialogue: "perfect tool to prolong the heart of Grimm." They travel through dreams wherever an acolyte has set and lit a Nightmare Lantern, Troupe Master Grimm Hunter's Journal entry: "Through dream I travel, at lantern's call" but will be banished from it if it is destroyed. Brumm: "Let us destroy the anchor, and banish the Master. Never shall he return here again!" There, Grimmkin Novices, Grimmkin Masters and Grimmkin Nightmares travel to harvest flames of Nightmares and feed them to a Grimmchild. Troupe Master Grimm: "Your own part is far from over. As the lantern flared your role was cast, our compact written in scarlet fire. ... Across these lands my kin now spread, harvesting that essence peculiar to my... breed, the flame in dream. Seek my kin; claim their flame and return it to me. ... My child shall guide you to the flame and gather within itself that burning essence." Once the child reaches maturation, the Nightmare King, Grimm's Nightmare alter ego, must be killed to sustain the Nightmare Heart, and then be reborn anew. Grimmkin Master Hunter's Journal entry: "Burn the father, feed the child." The Grimm Troupe enters Hallownest once the Knight has lit the abandoned Nightmare Lantern in the Howling Cliffs, placed by a dead acolyte. They set their tents in Dirtmouth, under the anxious looks of the local inhabitants. There, Grimm offers the Knight to take part in the Ritual, and entrust them with the Grimmchild. The Knight must guide it through Hallownest and take the Nightmare flames from the Grimmkin. Grimm also indulges them in a fiery fight for an audience of Grimmkin and rewards them for their performance. As the Ritual reaches its end, Brumm offers the Knight a choice. Either they complete the Ritual by killing the Nightmare King, or they banish the Troupe and so cease the profanation of Hallownest's memories. Brumm: "If you wish to silence this endless song, meet me where it began... But if you wish to continue the Ritual... Mrmm. As long as you do it without regret, I will bear you no hatred." Whichever path the Knight takes, the Grimm Troupe vanishes from Dirtmouth. Nymm, an amnesic bug bearing resemblance to Brumm, will linger in Dirtmouth if they were banished. 01.png!Troupe Master Grimm |Image4=Screenshot HK Brumm 01.png!Brumm playing his accordion |Image5=Screenshot HK Divine 01.png!Divine in her tent |Image6=Screenshot HK Grimm 02.png!Main tent's interior |Image7=Dirtmouth Grimm's Tent Secret Room.png!Hidden room in main tent |Image8=Screenshot HK Nightmare King Grimm 03.png!The Nightmare's Heart}} }} Category:Lore